


A Boy and His Dragon

by LunarPlayer16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hope you guys like it., Written like the anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: Six months have passed since the champion of Kalos died and Diantha has taken the title as his apprentice. A teenager by the name of Ryder shows up at Professor Sycamore's lab to get a starter but he comes bearing one of his fathers partners.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was originally written on Wattpad and I've been wanting to post it on here for a while. I won't be revamping this story as it was written nearly four years ago now. Also tags, characters and relationships will be updated as the story goes along. I hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless.

The rain was coming down in sheets as Professor Sycamore sat in his office focusing fully on his paperwork that demanded his attention. The faint trickling on the glass, making it even easier for him to concentrate. He knew that his assistants left a few hours ago, against his better judgement he decided to work until it was done. Leaning forward he cracked his back, perhaps sitting all day wasn’t a good thing. Getting to his feet he closed his computer, as a small tap came from his door. Sycamore walked over to the door and opened it looking around for a minute before looking down at the Chespin that stared up at him.

“Chespin!” Chespin said as he got a response from his knock.

“What are you doing up Chespin?” Sycamore asked as he flicked off the lights and shut the door behind him.

“Ches…” Chespin stated as a vine reached up from his spot on his neck and wrapped around his hand. Sycamore laughed as Chespin began to guide him towards a bedroom.

“Alright, I am going to bed. I just have to go make sure that a few things are shut downstairs.” Sycamore said as Chespin and him headed down the main stairs heading towards the back half of the lab. Looking around at the sleeping pokemon and the few in the main rooms he made sure that everything was locked and secured. Checking each window and door as he went along, he was finally satisfied. Heading back to the main room he grabbed Chespin’s ball and called him back before heading towards the stairs.

Stopping he could have sworn. He listened to the pouring rain and thought for a minute, it must just be the rain. Shaking his head he turned to go up a few more steps before hearing another faint pound.

Was someone awake? He thought his mind running through all the pokemon he saw while locking up. No they were all asleep, he made sure of that. Chespin was in his ball then what was that noise.

Another knock, and he realized it was coming from the front door. Slipping the pokeball in his pocket, as well as his hands he walked over to the front door, unlocked it and pulled it open. A boy older than the trainers that normally come to the lab are, stood there in the pouring rain. His clothes soaked through and his brown hair sticking to some of his face. He was shivering slightly, and his eyes were red from what appeared to crying.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered as he attempted to control his shaking. Sycamore grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the rain and into the building. Shutting the door behind the boy, he pulled out Chespin’s pokeball and released him. Chespin looked up at him confused before noticing the boy.

“Chespin fetch some towels and clothes please.” Sycamore stated as Chespin nodded and rushed off down a hall.

“Here, take off that coat.” Sycamore said as he grabbed the coat off the teen.

“I’m sorry…” He said again as Chespin came running carrying two towels in his hands. Stopping beside Sycamore he offered the towels to him.

“What are you sorry for?” Sycamore asked. 

“For bothering you…” The boy said as Sycamore wrapped the towel around the boy’s shoulders.

“You don’t have to be sorry for that. Also why are you here so late?” Sycamore asked as he hung up the boy’s coat on a hook. The boy shuffled his feet a bit before looking at him.

“I came here to get my starter. I’m sorry for being so late but I left home three days ago, and I hadn’t seen a single poke center on the way. So I just kept going…” They boy stated as he wiped off some of his head.

“Well, you are welcome to stay here until morning.” Sycamore said as the boy smiled slightly.

“Thank you sir.”

“What’s your name?” The boy hesitated for a few moments.

“Ryder… my name is Ryder.”

“Well Ryder it’s nice to meet you.” Sycamore said as he led Ryder to a spare room. Ryder nodded his thanks to him before Sycamore left him for the night.

“Time for bed Chespin.” Sycamore said as he walked past Chespin heading to his own room. Chespin rushed after him down the hall after his pokeball in Sycamore’s pocket.

Ryder sat in the room just looked around it. After a few moments he reached to his belt and pulled forth the ball. He ran his fingers against the sides of it just staring at it. Ryder could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes as he stared down at the ball.

“Please…” He whispered as he tossed the ball into the air hoping for it to open. The ball just fell the ground not even attempting to open. The tears began to run as he gripped the bed and tried to hold them back.

“I just want to see you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to chose a starter

Sycamore walked to the lab the next morning. He retrieved the three pokeballs as Chespin walked beside him. Chespin rushed around the area all excited as Sycamore laughed.

“You know your trainer will be here if a few days. You can’t go with him.” Chespin crossed his arms and turned his back to the professor only to get him to laugh again.

“Come along, Chespin.” Sycamore said as he headed out to the pokemon area. Ryder sat there on the ground watching all the pokemon as they played and rushed around.

“Ryder?” Sycamore asked getting the boy’s attention. Ryder got to his feet as Sycamore released the three pokemon. Ryder hesitated as he stared down at the Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin.

“I can’t choose.” Sycamore looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked as Ryder pulled the ball off from his belt.

“He’s my dad’s partner. My dad… I just want someone to get along with him.” Ryder said as Sycamore gave him a soft smile.

“Alright, how about we have a battle to see who would fit.” Sycamore suggested. Ryder nodded, it could work. He thought as Sycamore led him to the large battle field as the three starters followed. Setting up in their positions, Sycamore waited as Ryder grabbed the ball.

“Who would you like to battle?” Sycamore questioned.

“How about Froakie.” Ryder said as he spun the pokeball in his hand. A swing of his hand and Froakie bounced forward prepared for a battle.

“Alright, I choose you.” The ball flew into the air only to fall to the ground a few moments later, still closed. Ryder fell to his knees and closed his eyes attempting to stop the tears. Sycamore walked over to the ball and picked it up before walking over to Ryder.

“Why won’t he come out?” Ryder whimpered as Sycamore laid a hand on his shoulder.

“You should tell me what’s going on.” Sycamore asked.

“You know that large plant that was outside of the Lumiose.” Sycamore stopped and thought for a moment remembering it. He remembered how the building went up in flames less than 6 months ago. The people that died there were few but still enough to make his stomach turn.

“Yes…” Sycamore stated.

“My dad was there that day. He was friends with a worker and he was there to see him. His friend wanted him to see the plant… He left his partner at home that day, and he wouldn’t take me. I guess it was for the best but…” Ryder took the pokeball from the professor. “He hasn’t come out since that day.”

“What about your mom?”

“She died shortly after I was born. He was all I had.” The tears began to rush down his face as he spoke. He shook his head as Sycamore wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Froakie, Fennekin and both Chespin’s rushed forward hugging him. The other pokemon began to gather as well. They wrapped themselves around the group that had already formed.

“I believe that you should take your time choosing a starter. You can make sure that they get along with what you know of the pokemon.” Ryder nodded.

“Gar.” Garchomp said as she lowered her head down allowing them to rub it. Ryder laughed as Garchomp rubbed her head against theirs.

“Thanks, Garchomp.” Sycamore laughed as Ryder laughed along with him.

“They don’t like to see you cry. It will get better, I promise.” Sycamore stated as Ryder nodded.

“Thank you, professor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder makes a call

Ryder sat there spinning the ball in his hand, not paying attention to all the pokemon running around him.

“What kind of pokemon is it professor?” Sophie asked looking through the door where she and Sycamore now stood.

“He didn’t tell me. He said that his father wanted to keep it a secret. It doesn’t matter what it is, the pokemon is very important to him and we have to do everything in our power to help him.” Sycamore stated. Sophie nodded and followed the professor to the office, where they were studying mega evolution.

“Anything new?” He asked as Cosette looked up at him from her spot at the desk.

“Nothing that I can see sir.” Cosette stated.

“What are you guys studying?” Everyone jumped at the voice, they hadn’t even heard Ryder come in.

“We’re studying mega evolution.” Sycamore said with a smile.

“Oh, would this help?” Ryder asks as he pulls off the necklace around his neck revealing it to be a keystone necklace.

“You have a key stone?” Sophie asked.

“My dad’s partner has a mega.”

“Ryder can you tell us what your dad’s partner is.” Ryder shuffled his feet.

“Well it’s a pokemon that can mega. Unfortunately that’s all I can tell you.” Ryder stated as he stood there.

“Can I make a call?” Sycamore stopped for a moment before nodding.

“Of course, here let me take you there.” Sycamore said as he guided Ryder to another room. Chespin rushed down the hall with Fennekin, and Froakie following behind. Chespin fell forward landing on his face causing the two other pokemon to stop. 

“Chespin, be careful.” Sycamore laughed as Ryder leaned down and picked up Chespin. Fennekin ran around his ankles. Froakie jumped up and crawled onto Ryder’s shoulders. Perching himself in a comfortable position. Sycamore smiled, he didn’t realize that Ryder had bonded with all three and Chespin wasn’t even one of the starters.

“Ches!”

“Alright, that room down there. It has the monitors you need to make a call from, when you're done we can all get lunch.” Ryder nodded before heading down to the room. It was a simple room, three different screens sat against the far wall otherwise it was an empty room. Fennekin leapt up onto the seat to the right of the middle as Ryder sat down on the middle chair. Turning on the computer, he looked at the screen preparing to type in the number he needed but stopped.

Pulling one of the arms away from Chespin he dug in his pocket and produced a small leather bound book. It had a leather strap wrapped around a small button holding the book shut. Ryder began to unwind the strap allowing it to fall away from the front of the book before opening it. The book was covered in battle strategies and drawings. Flipping the page he began to look for the number he needed. Stopping on a page he looked at his father’s drawing of the two of them. It was a copy of their portrait that his dad did every year. Closing his eyes Ryder took a deep breath as Fennekin leapt over to the chair. She curled up on his lap as they all stared down at the paper.

After a few moments Ryder opened his eyes and turned the page, finding the number he needed. Typing the number into the keyboard he clicked the send button and waited as it rang. He hoped someone would pick up. The screen clicked and he heard her voice, the voice he hadn’t heard in a few months now.

“Hello?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues

Sycamore watched as all three of the pokemon played with Ryder in the main area. Fennekin rushed through the grass as Chespin and a few others ran around. Froakie jumped around Ryder as he attempted to catch the little frog.

“He’s very happy here.” Sycamore stated as Garchomp walked up behind him.

“Gar…” Sycamore rubbed Garchomp’s nose before the professor turned. Garchomp went out into the large area as Sycamore headed to his office. Picking up the papers from his desk he began to rummage through them. Attempting to find the papers he needed. A small clack as something fell, caught his attention. He looked down at Ryder’s key stone as it sat on his desk, he had almost forgotten to give it back to him. He spun the key stone in his hand before setting down the papers and heading out to return the stone to him.

“Ryder.” Sycamore shouted as he walked out into the area as Fennekin rushed past him. An eevee rushed between his legs, causing him to trip.

“Yes, professor.” Ryder stated as he finally grabbed Froakie. Froakie climbed up out of Ryder’s hands and onto his head.

“I have your stone.” Sycamore said as he offered it to Ryder. Ryder stopped and took the stone from his hands.

“Thank you.” Ryder stated as he touched the ball at his side before putting it back into the necklace around his neck. A loud bang came from above them, as the glass began to shatter scaring off the pokemon that were playing. A few small black and gray boxes fell around the area expanding and capturing pokemon. Each screaming and calling as they were picked up. A robotic arm came down and grabbed Froakie from Ryder’s head.

“Froakie!” Ryder shouted as he grabbed the pokemon.

“Let go of it.” A voice shouted through the smoke that had been churned up. A meowth leapt out of the smoke his claws extended as he struck Ryder and knocked him back away from the arm. It retracted into the smoke as the cages did the same.

“What!”

“Team rocket.” Sycamore shouted.

“In the flesh.” Meowth shouted before rushing into the smoke.

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!” A woman with long red hair shouted as she became visible in the smoke standing feet above them. Her white shirt had a large red R on it as an evil smile was formed on her mouth.

“James!” A man with bright blue hair shouted after her he stood beside her his back turned to her. He wore a similar uniform to her but seemed to have more a mischievous look to him than she did.

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Meowth, dat’s right!” The meowth shouted as the smoke finally cleared. Revealing a huge meowth air balloon holding the cages below the basket where the group stood.

“Release those pokemon.” Sycamore shouted up at them.

“And if we say no, what are you going to do about it?” Jessie stated as she threw her pokeball and a pumpkaboo came out. Floating around the basket as James threw his own pokeball. An inkay came out and began to float around the basket as well.

“Give us back the pokemon.” Ryder shouted.

“Finders keepers, loser’s weepers.” James shouted down to them. The balloon began to move as Ryder ran over to a tree and climbed up onto it. Jumping over he grabbed the robotic arm which was holding Froakie.

“Hey, kid let go.” Meowth snapped as he began to pull on the levers which moved the arm around. Ryder held tight as he began to pull on the grip of the robot. After a few moments Froakie was able to slip out.

“Oh, no.” Meowth shouted as he swung the arm more and more. Ryder held onto the arm as Froakie rushed along it. Jumping down he landed on top of the cages.

“Froakie, use bubble.” Ryder shouted as Froakie leapt into the air and the bubbles began to rush out towards the chains. The cages began to swing as the chains began to weaken.

“Pumpkaboo stop that Froakie. Shadow ball!” The shadow ball nearly struck Froakie but he dodged it. James noticed a pokeball at Ryder’s side and called Inkay to him.

“Get that pokeball.” Inkay flew down towards Ryder and attempted to grab the pokeball. Grabbing Inkay’s arm he held him there in an attempt to keep his balance.

“Tackle.” James shouted as Inkay struck Ryder in the side almost knocking him off the arm. The pokemon was successful at getting free from his grip. Inkay grabbed the pokeball from Ryder’s side and flew up to James who took the pokeball.

“Give him back!” Ryder shouted as he began to crawl up the arm, getting closer and closer to them.

“Inkay, tackle him off.” Inkay flew down striking Ryder in the side, nearly falling off the arm.

“Ryder!” Sycamore shouted as the balloon went further and further into the air.

“Give me back my pokemon!” Ryder yelled as climbed closer.

“Tackle again.” Inkay struck him again, but he continued to climb.

“Inkay, again.” James screamed.

“Inkay!” The hit knocked him back, and slid down along the arm falling. Another strike and he lost his grip, slipping from the robotic arm. Team rocket laughed as the ball began to shake in James’ hands.

“Hey, what the-” The pokeball opened and there was a red flash in front of their eyes.

Ryder saw the ball open and he wasn’t falling anymore. He was being raised up, and up until he stood even with the team rocket balloon. The team had white faces as they stared at him, the fear evident on their faces.

“I believe, you should release those pokemon.” Ryder snapped. As the dragon pokemon’s eyes meet theirs.

“So do I!” Meowth shouted as he flailed his arms. The pokemon under him roared.

“Why do you have that pokemon!” James screamed.

“No we won’t, pumpkaboo shadow ball.”

“Break it.” the pokemon crunched the shadow ball in its mouth breaking it apart.

“RETREAT!!!” Meowth screeched waving his arms frantically as the balloon began to rise.

“No you don’t.” He began to rise with the pokemon.

“Break those cages.” A swing of its claws and the cages into its other hand as Froakie climbed up until he was on Ryder’s shoulder.

“Oh NO!” The three team rocket members screamed.

“Rayquaza, dragon pulse.” Rayquaza opened his mouth as the multicolored orb began to form, and then it fired blowing up the balloon. Team rocket exploded and flew through the air, disappearing into a star.

Lowering himself down, Rayquaza lowered his head allowing Ryder off. The dragon set the cages down and broke the tops of them. The pokemon scampered back into the area as Sycamore rushed over to Ryder.

“Are you alright?” He questioned as Ryder nodded and Rayquaza gave a soft almost purr like sound. Ryder turned and placed a hand on his head as it nudged him getting comfortable with the touch.

“I missed you buddy.” Ryder whispered as Sycamore looked over the legendary.

“I only know of one person who had a Rayquaza and that was the old champion.” Sycamore stated as Ryder nodded.

“He was my dad.”

“Your… you’re… Auster the old champion. Your Auster’s son. I can’t believe I didn’t see that. I knew your father, how couldn’t I recognize you.” Sycamore stated as he smacked his forehead. Ryder laughed as he stroked the large dragon as it almost hummed.

“I also decided on my partner.” Froakie smiled at the professor before jumping onto Rayquaza’s head. The dragon gave a soft coo as Garchomp came into the area and began to speak to him.

“I’m so… It’s been years since I’ve seen you.” Sycamore stated. Ryder nodded as Froakie leapt back over to Ryder.

A faint beeping came from the other room causing them all to run. Ryder recalled the dragon pokemon into the ball.

“Diantha?” The champions face appeared on the camera as Ryder rushed into the room behind Sycamore.

“Hey, professor. Hey, Ryder I found your father’s two other partners. Would you like me to send them over?” Ryder nodded as Diantha held up the two pokeballs.

“These two will help you on your journey. I give you all the love and luck I can, I will see you when you get to challenge me.” The call ended as the machine powered up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder meets his first traveling companion

Ryder was walking down the street, Froakie on his shoulder and a good feeling in his gut. Froakie and him were going to do great things, he knew it. They were finally getting on with their journey. The four pokeballs at his side and a bunch of empty ones in his bag. Pulling the pokedex from his pocket he looked to see where to go. It appeared the closest would be Santalune, he wasn't exactly ready to take on the leader in this city.

It was dusk by the time they had finally left Lumiose, and Ryder pulled out the two pokeballs from his side. Tossing them up into the air, Rayquaza came out laying himself on the ground. His partner Raikou landed along with Ho-oh as Ryder dug in his bag and set down the pokefood. Froakie leapt down from Ryder's head and began to eat along with the others. Once the group had finished eating, he returned the three legends to their pokeballs. Froakie curled up next to him as they looked up at the starry sky and fell asleep in the cool grass.

"Hello?" A voice said as Ryder began to wake up.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The voice asked as Ryder opened his eyes and met the eyes of an unknown girl.

"Um... hi..." Ryder said as Froakie moved from where he was sleeping on his chest.

"I was making sure you were alright, I'm Emma." She said offering her hand to Ryder.

"Ryder." Ryder stated as he shook her hand.

"Why are you way out here?" She asked.

"I got tired and decided to crash for the night. Why are you here?"

"I want to battle." Emma said with excitement. Her dark black hair bouncing in excitement and she had to fix her blue shirt as she gave him a big smile.

"Okay..." Ryder said getting up and grabbing his bag that he had used as a pillow. He looked down at Froakie and nodded as Froakie hopped forward ready for battle. Emma pulled out her pokeball and called out Bunnelby.

"Double slap." Bunnelby rushed forward.

"Dodge it and hit it back with bubble." Froakie jumped over bunnelby as it attempted to hit him. Bubbles began to soar from Froakie's mouth striking bunnelby knocking him back.

"Quick attack."

"Dodge it again." Froakie zipped around bunnelby as it attempted to catch the faster pokemon.

"Pound!" Froakie struck the bunnelby knocking it to the ground defeated.

"Bunnelby return." Bunnelby returned to the pokeball as Emma smiled and returned the pokeball to her belt.

"That was great." Emma said as she ran over to him as Froakie climbed back up onto his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Emma question.

"Santalune. It's going to take a while but it gives us time to get stronger."

"Can I come?" Ryder was shocked, he just met this girl and she was willing to travel with him.

"Seriously?"

"Yah, it'll be fun. It's better to travel in a group than alone." Ryder thought for a moment and looked up at Froakie who sort of shrugged.

"I mean... I don't see why not." Emma jumped excited and hugged Ryder. She pulled away a few minutes later and pulled out three pokeballs.

"Since we will be traveling together you should meet my partners." She said as she tossed the balls into the air. Bunnelby came out, as did a fletchling, and a chimchar. They all waved as Froakie leapt down from Ryder's shoulder and hit his chest introducing himself.

"I like your Froakie, what about yours?" Emma asked as Ryder grabbed the three balls from his side.

"Oh... um... You certain?" She gave him a confused look, before a reassuring smile.

"Alright, come on out guys." The three pokeballs flew into the air and they came out. Rayquaza and Ho-oh in the air as Raikou landing beside Ryder. Emma dropped her pokeballs as her pokemon's mouths fell open.

"You... you have legends."

"They are my dad's and they were given to me." Ryder lied but knew it would be easier than the truth. Emma rushed over and touched Raikou as she looked at them all with amazement.

"I'll be mostly using Froakie."

"Your parents must be so cool!" Emma shouted. Ryder rubbed the back of his neck uncertain. Calling the three of them back into their pokeballs, the two of them began to head back towards the path.

"Where are you from?" Ryder asked.

"Actually Lumiose."

"So did you already beat the gym?"

"I decided not to fight the gym, I want to be a school teacher." Ryder gave her a confused look.

"Why do you want to be a school teacher?" 

"My brother's a ranger and he has so many stories about people abandoning their pokemon. Or harming wild pokemon to the point that he has to use his skills. I want to be able to teach people how to treat pokemon correctly. If I can do that, the pokemon will be safer." Ryder nodded, it made sense to him.

"What about you?"

"Don't know yet, I mean my dad was an amazing trainer but I don't know."

"What about your mom?" Emma questioned. Ryder stopped and thought about it, he didn't actually remember even if his dad told him. His mind was escaping him on that subject.

"I can't remember." Emma nodded as Froakie slid into the hood of Ryder's jacket. Froakie settled himself into a comfortable state, as the two trainers kept moving.

"Your Froakie is so cute." Emma whispered as Ryder smiled. Perhaps traveling together was a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends.

"Emma..." Ryder asked as Emma ate the sandwich they grabbed from the pokecenter.

"Huh?"

"What... about mew?"

"No, I don't want a mew. If I were to get a legendary I would love to have an articuno, it's a pretty pokemon."

"Why?" Ryder asked as he leaned against the tree the two were sitting under.

"It's ice and ice is one of the coolest types." Froakie climbed around the tree as chimchar caught the fruit he was knocking down from above.

"Careful you guys." Ryder said as a fruit fell on his head. Emma giggled as she took the fruit from him and took a bite of it. Ryder rubbed the sore spot on his head as she smiled at him. Bunnelby curled more onto Emma's lap. Fletchling fluttered in the air helping chimchar catch the fruit. Pulling the dex from her pocket she looked it over before pointing out a pokecenter not too far away.

"We can spend the night there." Emma said handing the dex to Ryder. He nodded as Bunnelby's ears perked up. He sat up and looked around the area before getting off Emma's lap and running down the path.

"Bunnelby!" Emma shouted as Froakie jumped down and landed on Ryder as he got to his feet.

"Emma!" Ryder yelled. He sprinted after her as did the pokemon.

Ryder stopped a few feet behind where Emma was. A male trainer with the top of his hair a bright green with dark brown sides. He wore a simple red shirt and blue pants, he was currently on the ground. His sibling a brown haired girl wearing a pink shirt and white shorts. She was yelling at the trainers across from them.

The opponent stood there holding a treecko in his arms as it tried to bite him and get out of his arms. The exploud stood between the trainers staring at them.

"Give my brother back his treecko!" The girl screamed.

"You lost so I get the pokemon." The man snapped.

"You can't do that." Emma shouted at him as he looked at her for a moment.

"And who are you two?" The man asked as he pulled the treecko closer.

"It doesn't matter, give him back his treecko." Ryder yelled.

"How about we battle?" The man questioned. Ryder looked up at Froakie as he nodded at him. Froakie leapt off of Ryder's shoulder standing in front of the exploud.

"You sure about this?" Ryder asked. Froakie nodded again as Ryder looked up at the larger pokemon in front of him.

"If I win, you give that treecko back." The man nodded as exploud prepared for battle.

"Sure. Boomburst." Exploud opened its mouth releasing a large tunnel of sound almost striking Froakie.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Emma screamed as Froakie scarcely jumped out of the way.

"Who said I'm fair." The man snarled as he ordered exploud to bite.

"Bubble." The bubbles soared through the air, and struck the pokemon but it ignored it. Clamping its jaw around Froakie's back leg.

"Get out of its mouth, use pound."

"Throw it down." Exploud swung its mouth throwing froakie into a nearby tree. Froakie fell to the ground and whimpered.

"I'll take my prize now." Exploud grabbed froakie by the leg and tossed him to his trainer.

"You can't do that!" The young girl screamed.

"I can do what I want. I am older so better than all four of you. Thank you for the two lovely pokemon." Ryder's anger flared as he grabbed a pokeball at his side.

"If you beat me with this one, you can take all our pokemon!" Ryder shouted. Emma looked at him as if he was nuts as the man smiled.

"Deal accepted. Send out your next mon or better yet let me have the pokeball." The man snapped. Ryder's grip tightened on the pokeball, before glancing down at it.

"We need you." The pokeball opened and out came Raikou. Electricity surging off the legend before some leapt into the air. The man's expression changed from one of confidence to one of fear.

"My turn, wild charge!" Electricity began to swarm around Raikou. It charged forward striking exploud in the chest sending it flying backwards. The electricity dispersed after a few moments as the exploud attempted to get up.

"You can't bring us down that easily."

"I will in a moment. Aura sphere!" The blue sphere began to form in his mouth as the exploud tried to get out of the way. A moment later the sphere flew and struck the exploud knocking it out. The man dropped both froakie and treecko.

"No more taking pokemon." Ryder snapped as Raikou roared. The man called the exploud back into its pokeball.

"You're going to tell me what to do!"

"I am..." electricity began to surge around Raikou as the man turned and ran.

"Thank you." The green haired boy said. "I'm Jack and this is my sister Izzy."

"Thank you for saving my brother's treecko." Raikou nuzzled Ryder's hand as Froakie climbed up onto his shoulder. 

"I can't believe you have a legendary." Ryder went red in the face as he called Raikou backed into the pokeball.

"It's no big deal..." Ryder whispered.

"What are you talking about Ryder?" Emma asked. "He has a few of them, they are his father's pokemon."

"Emma!" Ryder shouted.

"What?"

"You don't go around telling people that..." Ryder snapped.

"That's so cool." Izzy said as her eyes grew wide.

"How about you travel to the pokemon center with us?" Emma asked. God this was pushing it, he was okay with Emma coming along now two more were joining them.

"That would be great." Jack said with a soft smile.

"Great..." Ryder said with sarcasm as he started walking. The three of them watched as Ryder walked away before they turned to each other.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jack is based off of Jacksepticeye


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder tries to leave

It was dark by the time they got to the center and it had started to sprinkle. Izzy ran up to the counter of the center and said hello to nurse Joy with glee. Jack smiled at his sister as he pulled out two pokeballs and set them down on holder as Emma did the same. Ryder stood there as he pulled Froakie off his shoulder.

Walking up to the nurse he set him down on the bed as the wigglytuff rolled it out.

"See you in a bit buddy." Ryder said as Froakie nodded in return. Izzy ran up to Ryder and hugged him causing him to jump.

"Thank you again for saving my brother's Treecko." He stated as Ryder blushed from embarrassment or perhaps a different type of emotion.

"Sure..." Ryder said pushing her away and heading to the far side of the center from where the others stood.

"Was it something I did?" Izzy asked Emma who gave Ryder a curious look.

"I don't know... I'll be right back." Emma stated as she walked over to where Ryder sat.

"Are you okay?" Ryder looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine..." He said as she sat down beside him. He wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to someone who did this.

"You certain?"

"No..." Ryder responded.

"You're not going to feel better until you talk it out."

"My dad entrusted me with these three and he told me to keep them secret. You can't go blabbing to people about them." Emma nodded her head in response.

"You just had to tell me, you know that right?" She questioned.

"I guess, sorry for worrying you." Ryder stated as she got to her feet.

"No problem, how about I go get us some food from the back." Ryder nodded as Emma ran to fetch food followed by Izzy and Jack. The moment they were out of sight, Ryder got to his feet and walked up to nurse Joy.

"Is my Froakie almost done?"

"Yes, he is do you want me to bring him out with your friends."

"I don't know who they are." Ryder stated. Nurse Joy looked at wigglytuff before nodding and going to retrieve Froakie. Froakie jumped up onto Ryder's shoulder as he turned and walked out of the pokecenter.

"Froak?" Froakie looked at his trainer as the rain began to come down in sheets around them. Ryder grabbed the pokeball from his side, and tossed it into the air. Raikou looked down at him a confused look on his face as he looked around noticing the pouring rain.

"Come on." Ryder stated as he climbed onto the legendaries back as Froakie leapt off his shoulder to the ground.

"Froakie, come on." Ryder snapped. Froakie shook his head as he pointed back to the center.

"We need to go!" Ryder yelled getting Raikou to roar. Froakie turned heading back towards the center. Only to stop a few steps away looking up at the trainer.

"You can't do this..." Ryder whispered. Froakie lowered his eyes and began to hop away. Ryder pulled out Froakie's pokeball and attempted to call the pokemon back. Froakie dodged the beam before firing a few bubbles at them, hitting Ryder's hand.

"Froakie!" He shouted dropping the ball and clutching his injured hand. Raikou roared in return a challenge at the small water type.

"No..." Ryder snapped at the legend who fell silent. "So this is your choice?" Froakie looked up at his trainer almost a look of don't leave.

"RYDER!" Emma shouted as she sprinted out in the rain towards them and stopped short of the legend.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"What are you doing?" She asked back, ignoring the fact that she was getting soaked.

"I... I'm leaving..."

"But you said, we would travel together. You said that everything was alright, I don't understand." Emma cried as Jack and Izzy rushed out behind her stopping beside her. Izzy picked up Froakie's pokeball that sat at her feet and looked up at him.

"I can't travel with you." He whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"You promised me. You promised we would grow strong together, I wanted to be there cheering you on. And you do the same to me that was what was supposed to happen." Ryder couldn't tell if it was the rain water that was beginning to cloud his vision or perhaps it was tears.

"I... I need to go home...." Ryder stated.

"Then let's go to your home..." Jack stated. "We'll all go." Ryder looked at the green haired teenager.

"But..."

"Come on, don't leave. We all want to travel with you, you will have company now. Isn't that better than traveling alone." A smile spread on his face as he slid off of Raikou's back. They all rushed forward hugging each other as Froakie leapt back onto his trainer's shoulder.

Raikou leapt up pushing the group over getting them all to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder gets a new pokemon

"Let's go!" Jack shouted as the group rushed after him all smiles and laughs.

"Wait up!" Ryder yelled as Emma lagged a bit behind them. Froakie leapt from his shoulder to Izzy's as she ran in front of him.

"Come on, Emma." Izzy shouted back to her.

"I'm coming." Emma shouted in return. Bunnelby hopped beside her and Treecko sprinted beside Jack.

"I'm going to win!" Izzy shouted. Sprinting faster she surpassed her brother, only to have him grab her tackling her to the ground.

"Get off me." She shouted as Ryder and Emma finally caught up.

"Let's take a breather." Emma stated as she sat down against a tree. Ryder laughed as Froakie climbed back up onto his shoulder. Treecko rushed around the two siblings as they rolled around on the ground. Soon enough though it turned into a tickle fight.

"Jack, stop!" Izzy shouted.

"You bit me." He yelled a few moments later.

"You deserved it." Ryder sat down in the road catching his breath as Bunnelby sprung off his back before rushing to Emma's lap.

"Jeez, bunnelby." Ryder stated as Bunnelby's ears twitched as he curled up more into Emma's lap.

"How far away is your house from here, Ryder?" Izzy asked. Ryder looked around the area, he didn't recognize much.

"Emma can I see your map?" Ryder asked as she dug out the device handing it to him.

"Maybe a few more hours but we should be there before dark." Ryder stated with a smile as he handed the small thing back to Emma. He scratched Froakie's head as he looked around the forest. It was so calm as it everything had finally fallen into place.

"Froakie, when we get home you are going to meet someone." Froakie looked up at Ryder.

"Who?" Izzy asked.

"My uncle stayed with me shortly before I left and he said he would take care of the place until I returned. You guys are going to like him, he's funny." Ryder stated remembering how the man tried so hard to make him laugh after the accident. The smile on Ryder's face disappeared as he pulled Froakie closer to him holding the little frog in his arms.

"You okay?" Jack questioned.

"Yah, I was thinking." Ryder stated as he got to his feet. "Let's keep going." He said putting on a fake smile. A rustle caught the group's attention, and the ears of an eevee perked out of the bush.

"An eevee." Izzy shouted as the eevee hoped out of the bush.

"What's it doing?" Emma asked as eevee gave off a growl its eyes meeting Froakie.

"You want to battle?" Ryder asked. Froakie leapt to the ground, squaring off against the eevee.

"You ready for this buddy?" Froakie nodded as the eevee charged forward.

"Pound!" Froakie leapt over the eevee, before knocking it to the side. Eevee rolled before catching itself. It charged forward biting down of Froakie's left arm, causing it to scream out.

"Knock it off." Froakie spun knocking the eevee off. It jumped backwards forming a dark ball in its mouth.

"That eevee knows shadow ball!" Jack shouted as the ball struck Froakie.

"But eevee can't learn shadow ball naturally. How did it learn it?" Emma asked.

"This eevee must have been abandoned by its trainer." A look from eevee told them otherwise. "No it left its trainer."

"Bubble!" Froakie leapt into the air firing bubbles. The eevee easily rushed around the falling bubbles.

"Froakie pound again." Froakie flew closer as eevee dodged the pound as Froakie's fist struck the ground breaking it.

"Dodge it!" Ryder shouted as Froakie leapt backwards as eevee almost bit down on him. Suddenly a net wrapped around Froakie and eevee.

"Froakie!" Ryder shouted as a Mightyena rushed forward. Its sharp teeth nicked Ryder as he jumped backwards away from the pokemon.

"We'll be taking these." Two people in black team rocket uniforms shouted. The man had red hair and the girl had blue.

"Team rocket." Ryder shouted as Treecko rushed forward knocking the mightyena backwards with pound.

"Good work Treecko." Jack shouted as a pikachu rushed around striking Treecko and knocking him backwards.

"Treecko!" Jack yelled as he caught his pokemon.

"Bunnelby dig!" Emma yelled as bunnelby tunneled into the ground.

"Pikachu dig as well." the man shouted as the woman grabbed the nets pulling them away from the trainers. A few moments later bunnelby flew up into the air with Pikachu right behind it.

"Mud shot!"

"Thunderbolt." The electricity stuck bunnelby before it had the chance to fire the shot.

"I got you." Emma shouted as she caught the bunny. Ryder pulled out a pokeball from his side, and tossed it into the air.

"Let's go Raikou." The legend roared as electricity leapt from its body.

"Auro sphere!" Ryder shouted as the orb formed in his mouth before striking the pikachu sending it flying into the man.

"Mightyena bite." The girl shouted.

"Dodge it and wild charge." Raikou leapt over the mightyena. Dodging the incoming attack before charging forward, striking the pokemon. Mightyena yelped as the trainer recalled it to the pokeball. The man grabbed the net he began to run back with his pikachu on his heels.

"Froakie!" Ryder shouted as Raikou spun allowing Ryder to leap on his back. Raikou leapt over the girl as the legend cut off the other member of team rocket.

"Give me back my pokemon." He hissed as Raikou bit through the net breaking it.

"Froakie let-" Ryder began as eevee jumped into the air and shot a shadow ball off. Sending the team rocket members flying off into the air.

"What?" Jack asked as Ryder recalled the legend back. Eevee's ears twitched and it looked up at Ryder before rushing in front of him.

"Eee." It said as it batted its front paws against Ryder's leg.

"It wants to travel with you." Izzy stated as Ryder smiled down at the eevee. Pulling out an empty pokeball he tapped the eevee on his head as the red light engulfed the pokemon. A few moments later the pokeball stopped shaking. As small little lights escaped the edges.

"I got an eevee!" Ryder shouted as Emma tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Yah." She laughed as Jack and Izzy helped them to their feet.

"Come on out eevee." Eevee looked up at Ryder as Froakie crawled into his hood and he picked up eevee.

"Welcome to the team." Izzy laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark by the time the small cabin came into view, as eevee trotted alongside the group.

"We're here." Ryder said with excitement in his voice. He rushed forward as the others ran after him and eevee rushed onto the porch before him. Digging in his backpack he pulled out the key and tried to find the lock.

"Come on Ryder its cold out." Emma stated as he laughed finally finding the lock. Unlocking the door he pushed it open and called out into the house.

"Hello? Uncle?" He searched around the wall until he finally found the light switch. He stopped once the lights were on, his eyes scanned the room that he knew so well. The main room of the house, the last place he remembered seeing his father alive was empty. All the furniture, the pictures, and the memories they were gone. There was no signs of anyone being in the cabin.

"Ryder?" Jack whispered as he watched his friend walking around the area before heading to a room. Pushing open the door this was also empty, nothing except a mattress laid on the floor.

"But..." He whimpered as eevee looked up at its trainer. He turned and walked out of his old room and to the room down the hall. Pushing open the door again he realized there was nothing there. No pictures of him and his father on the old desk that was built into the wall. He walked around the bed as Froakie and eevee looked at each other.

"Uncle?" He asked as he moved towards the master bathroom hearing something. Walking in he saw a zigzagoon look over at him before crawling out of the open window.

"Ryder?" Emma shouted from the main room. Slowly he walked out there where she was holding a paper and handed it to him.

He read it over a few moments later he set it down on the counter before unslinging his backpack. He pulled out his three pokeballs. Tossing one to the pokeballs into the air Raikou came out. The legend looked around the house his eyes almost getting saddened by the sight.

"What did it say?" Izzy asked as Ryder walked out of the house with Eevee, Froakie and Raikou following him. Jack picked up the piece of paper.

"It says... I am sorry. That's it." Jack set the paper down and followed Ryder outside. Ryder tossed up the two other pokeballs. They opened revealing the legends for the first time to Jack and Izzy.

Rayquaza roared as Ho-oh landed on the ground before the other lowered himself. Ho-oh landed beside the dragon legend as they both lowered their heads towards Ryder as he spoke to them.

"He... has Ho-oh and Rayquaza?" Jack asked as Emma nodded her head in response.

"Yah, it's crazy isn't it." Emma stated as the group stood there in silence almost not speaking. Ryder touched Rayquaza and Ho-oh's head as the pokemon gave off small grumbles in response. Eevee and Froakie sat at his feet as he whispered something that they couldn't hear.

"I don't understand?" Izzy asked looking up at her brother.

"I'm uncertain as well." Jack stated. Ryder looked around at the group of pokemon that sat around him.

"Why did he do that?" Ryder whispered. He could feel the tears beginning to form as Froakie leapt up onto his shoulder and eevee batted as his ankle. Raikou moved closer to him and put his head against Ryder's chest as Ho-oh put its head on his shoulder. As for Rayquaza, it took off into the air.

"What are you doing?" It flew up into the clouds and the dragon was gone from his sight. Ho-oh opened its wings taking off into the air as Raikou pulled away from Ryder.

"Where are you going?" He shouted up to the legend as it disappeared just as quickly. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself as he wiped away the tears.

"You can't leave." He whispered as he watched Raikou turn and rush into the forest. "Wait!" He shouted after them. The tears were staining his face now and he couldn't hold them back as he began to sob knowing that had left him for good.

A loud hiss rushed through the air a few minutes later catching everyone attention. He looked up at the sky to see rocks falling from the sky hurtling towards the ground at great speeds. A blur of blue and many of the rocks shattered as Ho-oh flew past coming out of brave bird. Small shimmering specks of fire fell to the ground making the sky glitter. A thunder bolt pierced the ground spewing up rocks and making the electricity leap into the sky. Many different colors covered the darkness. More of the falling rocks broke from the surge. The sky glittered turning from reds to yellows and greens.

Ryder stared up at the sky realizing what they were doing. He remembered what the legends did whenever he cried when he was younger. How Raikou would take him out onto a hill and watch over him from a far. His ever vigilante eye was always a welcome thought at the time. Ho-oh would soar through the air as Rayquaza fired shot after shot of draco meteor into the air. He loved watching the colors as they lit up the darkness and made him smile.

Raikou would rush back out to him after some time allowing him to climb onto his back. As the two fliers flew beside them. They always made him smile, after all they were all he had for family when his dad was gone for work.

Ho-oh and Rayquaza landed on the ground beside Ryder. He rushed forward and embraced the two of the legends as best he could.

"Thank you..." He whispered as the two hummed in response. Wiping his eyes, he pulled out their pokeballs and called them back. Raikou ran out of the woods before stopping in front of Ryder. The thunder pokemon nuzzled his chest and walked around him. Ryder could only laugh at the legends reaction as eevee jumped up on its back before leaping into his arms. He pulled the small pokemon closer to him as he called Raikou into his pokeball. Grabbing froakie, he pulled him off his shoulder as the three embraced.

"I may be broken, but you guys are going to be the ones to keep me together." Ryder whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories and preparing for battle

Ryder hesitated as he stood outside of the Santalune gym. His heart was racing as Froakie sat partly leaning on his head. The confidence was rising off of him and it was contagious to the rest of the party. The excitement filled the air making everyone energetic. But what would happen if his plan failed. He didn't want to think about that, he would do great and he knew that. Looking down at his feet he got the confident look from his eevee. The same fierce look that he encountered when he caught the eevee, as it lingered in his eyes.

"You're right, let's go." He stated as he rushed with the others into the gym. This was it, his first gym. His first badge, he was so nervous. A woman stood in front of the many pictures covering the walls. The one picture in front of her appeared to be a new picture of a trainer that must have won. He wore a red hat and had a pikachu on his shoulder, he seemed so happy.

"Excuse me?" Ryder said as he walked up to her. She looked at him for a moment before smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Viola, the Santalune Gym leader. Can I help you with something?"

"Yah, I came to fight the gym." She smiled at him as she pulled the camera up and snapped a picture of the group.

"Sorry, I always get a picture of before and after battle. Of course, let me show you to the arena." She said as she guided them out to a large glass green house. Plants grew along the edges of the gym rising up to the glass roof above them. Ryder took a deep breath as everyone wished him good luck before going to the designated spot to the side of the gym. He took up his position across from her.

This brought back so many memories as his father would laugh as he rushed to the other side of his father's arena. Ordering a challenge with the young pokemon his father gave him to him so he could learn to battle. His father would smile as he called out Lucario. As Ryder threw his own pokeball revealing the purrloin.

_"Ready dad?" he called to the man who wore the blue cloak, his father always wore it. It was his trademark in a sense._

_"You make the first move." He said._

_"Okay, purrloin. Scratch." Ryder shouted. Lucario allowed the small cat to rush forward its shinning claws aiming for its chest. At the last second, Lucario stepped to the side causing purrloin to stumble and fall to the ground._

_"It's okay, purrloin." Ryder yelled over to the cat as it nodded its head in response._

_"You always make sure your pokemon are confident, they after all are our greatest friends. Keep encouraging purrloin and she will get stronger with you." His dad said through the darkness that covered his face._

_"Aura sphere."_

_"Dodge it!" Ryder shouted as Purrloin dodged the blue orb that flew past it._

_"Excellent, as you know dark is weak to fighting types." Ryder nodded as he called for another scratch. Purrloin rushed forward striking Lucario in the leg causing it to jump backwards._

_"It didn't do anything."_

_"It did but you must remember Lucario is a fighting/steel type, normal moves don't do much to it." Ryder nodded as he called for pursuit. Purrloin leapt forward striking Lucario as she landed beside the pokemon. Lucario brushed the small amount of dirt off its arm almost not caring._

_"What?"_

_"Dark is also not very effective." Auster stated as Purrloin gave Ryder a confused look._

_"Then... I can't hit him, that's not fair." Ryder shouted. His father chuckled as he walked over to purrloin and picked it up._

_"Come here." Auster said as Ryder rushed over to his father. "Purrloin is a great pokemon but she may not have the advantage. You must learn to fight without the advantage. She may not be able to use her moves normally. You as the trainer must learn to make the environment work for you. Do you understand?" Ryder nodded his head as he scratched purrloin on the head before getting up and handing purrloin to him._

_"Let's try again." Ryder rushed to his side. Setting purrloin down it rushed forward ready._

_"Whenever you're ready."_

Ryder nodded to Viola as a smile crossed his face. He wasn't going to lose, no matter the advantage or disadvantage he knew how to win. Viola threw out her pokeball as surskit rushed out spinning around on the ground.

"Let's go." Eevee rushed forward.

"An interesting choice." Viola stated as she took a picture of eevee before smiling at Ryder. "Whenever you're ready." She said as his father's own words rang in his head. The referee shouted the rules two against two only the opponent can switch out.

"Very well." Ryder said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym battle

"Ice beam." Surskit struck the ground with the beam turning it to ice. Surskit slid along the ground rushing forward towards eevee.

"Jump over it." Ryder shouted as the surskit was almost on top of it. Eevee slid along the ice before catching itself.

"Signal beam." The pink beam soared towards eevee.

"Dodge it." Ryder shouted but eevee lost his grip on the ice and fell allowing the beam to strike him. Sliding across the ground, he stopped a few feet in front of Viola.

"Use the environment to your advantage." Ryder whispered. "Eevee use swift on the ground." Eevee got up enough to spring off the ground sending the stars flying into the ground, breaking the ice.

"Clever." Viola stated as surskit swung around the remnants of the ice.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Quick attack." Eevee rushed forward sending surskit flying into the wall.

"Surskit!" She shouted at the tops of her lungs. Shaking itself off it skidded back out onto the ice.

"You okay." Surskit nodded as she smiled. "Ice beam." She shouted as the beam flew into the air.

"Dodge it." Eevee zigzagged around the arena dodging the falling ice. "Catch surskit and use its speed." Eevee jumped into the air grabbing hold of surskit as it spun around attempting to knock him off. It spun faster and faster until eevee let go flying into the air higher then he could have jumped.

"Shadow ball!" The black orb formed in eevee's mouth and flew down striking surskit. The bug pokemon was sent flying backwards unconscious. Viola called surskit back praising him for his work before pulling out her next pokeball.

"You surprised me with that shadow ball. But onto my star, vivillon it's time for your shot." The pink vivillon fluttered onto the field its wings beating majestically.

"Ready, eevee." Eevee nodded as Viola smiled at him.

"We aren't going to be that easy." Viola snapped before calling out gust.

"Hold steady." Ryder shouted as eevee clung to the ground holding with all his strength. He tried to think of a way to block the gust attack. Using swift would only knock it back into eevee and then it occurred to him.

"Eevee shadow ball at one of the trees." Ryder shouted as the orb formed in eevee's mouth before flying into one of the nearby trees. The tree toppled over blocking most of the wind, as eevee looked back at Ryder.

"Quick attack." Eevee rushed over top of the tree charging forward and heading right for the bug.

"Get higher." Viola shouted as Vivillon dodged the quick attack getting the advantage over eevee.

"Use shadow ball on the ground." Ryder yelled only to get a confused look from Viola.

"What?" She questioned as eevee leapt into the air and fired into the ground allowing him to soar into the air.

"Use swift."

"Use psychic." Viola shouted as vivillon's eyes began to glow and eevee stopped moving before it was able to fire at the bug. A few moments later, he went flying around the gym striking the sides. Before finally falling to the ground kicking up dust.

"Eevee!" The dust settled revealing the knocked out eevee. Vivillon fluttered down lower to the ground as Ryder picked up eevee.

"You did great." Ryder stated as eevee's eyes opened and he licked Ryder's face. Setting him down beside where he stood he thought for a minute. His plan failed, he could use froakie but everything told him not too. With great hesitation he held out his arm allowing froakie to rush across it before landing on the field.

"Froakie huh?" Viola asked as vivillon called out to its trainer.

"You have to trust me." Ryder stated.

"Alright." She laughed as she called for solar beam.

"Get into the air and use bubble." Froakie leapt into the air and struck vivillon a few times with the bubbles before a beam flew through the air. "Dodge it." Froakie barely dodged the beam before landing on the ground.

"Nice, use bubble again." Ryder shouted as froakie leapt into the air striking vivillon. Vivillon stuttered for a few moments before shaking itself out of it.

"Solar beam." The vivillon's eyes began to glow as Ryder smiled a great prediction.

"Show them your strength, water pulse!" Froakie leapt into the air as the orb of water formed and he threw it. The ball struck vivillon and as parts of the beam clouded around the bug before it fell to the ground. Froakie landed on the ground as vivillon was declared beaten. Viola called back the pokemon into the ball before putting it into her bag.

"Well done." Viola said as she walked up to Ryder as Froakie leapt up onto his shoulder. Eevee jumped up into his arms a smile on his face. One of the assistances walked up holding a badge and gave it to Viola.

"For beating the gym, I hereby present you with the bug badge." Handing the badge over to Ryder he smiled taking the badge from her hand.

"Thank you Viola." Ryder stated as she pulled up her camera and snapped a picture of Ryder and his pokemon.

"No, thank you." Viola thank him as he walked over to the rest of the group.

"Good job, Ryder." Emma yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him. Viola stopped hearing his name and looking over at him.

"Ryder?" She questioned but before she could even say anything the group had left the gym. Hesitating, she walked out of the gym and down the hallway. Turning she walked into the main room of the gym and walked over to one of the systems, before dialing a number. She waited for a few minutes before the screen lit up revealing Sycamore.

"Hello, Viola. How can I help you?"

"Auster's son..." Was all she stated as his smile faded.

"Yes, it is Auster's son. I'm assuming he beat you, he didn't remember you."

"I don't blame him... I wouldn't try to bring up memories of the past six months." Sycamore nodded in agreement.

"So, how was he?"

"Strong. His friends were here."

"Friends?" Sycamore asked.

"Yes, a young man and his sister and a girl roughly the same age as him." Sycamore fell silent and a small smile crossed his face. He was happy that Ryder had found friends to travel with. As Viola described more of the battle he noticed that he also caught an eevee a great companion he thought. Smiling he told her that he will talk to the boy when he got the chance. Viola nodded and said her goodbyes before hanging up.

Sycamore leaned into the chair and looked around his office. The picture of him and the old champion sitting on his desk. His smile faded as he grabbed the picture and looked it over, it was after Auster had become champion. He claimed to be setting out for one last adventure.

_"You certain about this?" Sycamore asked as him and Auster sat at the small café in Lumiose. The warm cup of coffee in his hands warmed his body even with the slight chill in the air._

_"Of course I am." Auster laughed as he ran a hand over his hair laughing. His hood was pushed down and he was a lot more relaxed then when he was right after the battle._

_"Positive?" Sycamore questioned as someone called to the two of them. She ran across the road towards them, her brown hair pulled to the right side of her as her emerald eyes meet theirs. Waving to some of the cars they stopped allowing her across. Her shirt was a sea blue she also wore her black shoes and shorts._

_"Hey, Sycamore." She said with a big smile as she stopped in front of the table. Sycamore chuckled as he got to his feet and kissed the back of her right hand._

_"You're such a gentlemen." She stated._

_"Of course, Victoria."_

_"You ready?" She asked looking at Auster._

_"Of course." He said getting up as he asked her to wave down a cab. She nodded and rushed down the road a bit away to wave it down. Sycamore smirked as he leaned forward and dug around in his pocket. Producing the small black box and handing it to his friend._

_"Don't screw up." He hissed as Auster tucked the box away before she looked over at them._

_"Thanks for picking it up for me." He stated as took Sycamore's hand in a good bye for now._

_"I'm coming to the wedding."_

_"You don't have a choice. Can't have a wedding without one of my best men." Auster laughed as she shouted at the two of them that she got a cab._

_"See you." Sycamore stated as the champion and his girlfriend got into the cab._

Sycamore smiled at the picture before setting it back in its place. Ryder didn't know how much that he missed the old champion. He missed the champion, he missed Victoria and when Ryder came to the lab he didn't recognize the boy. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, he had work to do after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack introduces everyone to his pokemon

Treecko clambered up a nearby tree as eevee sat at its base watching him. Froakie was curled up beside Ryder as he slept along with the other trainers. Eevee twitched his ears as he watched Treecko knock down an apple having it land beside eevee.

Pushing the apples over toward the group. Eevee pushed one by each trainer as Treecko knocked a few more apples down before jumping down. The sun was going to be up in a bit and they knew that the group would be waking up. Ryder stretched and struck the apple with his hand making him flinch . 

"Did you guys get this?" Ryder asked sitting up and looking at Treecko and eevee who both nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled at them as Froakie rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"Morning sleepy head." He said patting the frog's head. Froakie grabbed one of the apples and broke it in half setting the other half in front of eevee. Eevee gave a small coo as he began to eat it. Jack sat up as Treecko jumped onto him and he laughed.

"Morning, Ryder." He stated as Ryder swallowed his bite of apple before saying good morning as well.

"Onto, Cyllage at least we'll try." Jack nodded as he looked at his sleeping sister. Taking a deep he looked around the area before getting to his feet and pulling out his other two pokeballs. Tossing them into the air, the red beams flew down to the ground and the two pokemon appeared.

Cranidos roared as he dug his claws into the ground before swinging his head back and forth. Absol swung her head away from the rock type before getting up. Walking over to her trainer she sat down as Ryder stared at the two pokemon.

"You have an absol?" Ryder asked as he got up and walked over to the pokemon. She looked at him for a minute before turning her head away not bothering to look at him.

"Absol, behave yourself." Jack snapped as the pokemon growled at him. Cranidos rushed forward putting himself between his trainer and the other pokemon. Getting to her feet she walked away from the small group and sat down.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryder question as Jack huffed a breath before thanking Cranidos.

"I found her tied up to a tree. After freeing her and giving her some food and some peace, I caught her. I guess she hasn't gotten over the abandonment yet." Jack stated as Eevee rushed over to the disaster pokemon. Absol glared at eevee before swinging out with its horn almost striking eevee.

Cranidos roared charging forward striking absol in the side. The dark type was sent flying a few feet away. Absol slid along the ground for a few moments before getting to her feet and roaring back at Cranidos. Jack rushed over and stepped between the two with Treecko on his shoulder shouting at them as he went.

"Stop fighting we are supposed to be a team." Jack shouted as Ryder ran up to Cranidos as it attempted to charge at Absol again. Tackling the pokemon to the ground, Ryder held tight to Cranidos as it tried to get free. Absol rushed forward toward Jack as its horn began to glow.

"Treecko knock it back with pound." Treecko leapt from Jack's shoulder knocking absol back a bit unable to use its move like it intended. Charging again it aimed for Treecko who dodged it.

"Flame wheel." Emma called. The wheel flew past them striking Absol as she caught it with her horn and flung chimchar away from her. Chimchar pounded his chest as Emma ran up to Jack as did Izzy.

"Calm down, Absol." Jack whispered as Absol looked away from the group. Ryder released, Cranidos as it rushed to Jack's side as Treecko crawled up onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, for trying to protect me buddy." Jack stated as he knelt down and pet Cranidos getting it to nudge him more.

"There has to be a way to get her to trust you." Emma said as Izzy began to play a game of chase with Cranidos.

"I don't know." Jack said as Ryder thought.

"What about a battle?" Ryder asked. Jack and Emma looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Ryder smiled.

"My dad always said a way to a Pokémon's heart was to learn how they battle. She will learn how to trust you through a battle. I mean it's worth a shot isn't it." Ryder said as the two nodded.

"Eee." Eevee batted at Ryder's leg trying to get his attention.

"You want to battle Absol?" Ryder asked as eevee nodded.

"Then I guess it's settled." Jack said with a smile as Absol listened on before looking out at the forest. Lowering her head she listened to the group as they spoke of fighting, but she didn't understand. She didn't get why he wanted her after all she was abandoned for a reason, she wasn't good enough. She heard her trainer call to her as the rest of the group smiled at her. She got to her feet as Eevee rushed forward.

"Ready?" Jack asked as Absol gave a soft growl to her trainer.

"Eevee use swift." Ryder shouted as eevee leapt into the air.

"Dodge it, Absol." Absol ignored Jack taking the swift at full force but didn't move. The dust settled around her after a few moments and she looked up at eevee her eyes glowing.

"Absol?" Without a command Absol's horn began to glow as she rushed forward. Striking eevee with psycho cut she sent him flying past the trainers.

"Eevee!" Ryder shouted rushing after his pokemon.

"You can't do that Absol." Jack yelled as Absol roared her horn glowing again before charging forward. Treecko leapt off of Jack's shoulder as he struck absol with his feet. Sending her flying backwards as he went in for another attack.

"Treecko stop!" Treecko stopped in his tracks looking at its trainer.

"If absol doesn't want to fight then I won't make her." He stated as Treecko rushed back to Jack climbing back up to his shoulder.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Double kick." Jack answered as Absol got up and turned her back to the group.

"Cranidos." Jack shouted as the pokemon rushed over to him.

"Hey, Ryder you want to help me train up Cranidos?" He asked as Ryder returned carrying eevee in his arms. After a potion he seemed fine.

"Sure." Jack nodded as he gave another glance at Absol.


End file.
